


Love Thy Assassins and Templars

by Mistress_of_Stucky



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Assassins vs. Templars, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Eagle Vision (Assassin's Creed), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Making Love, Making Out, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, Smut, Subspace, Surprise Kissing, Templars, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Stucky/pseuds/Mistress_of_Stucky
Summary: Some scenarios I think of about assassins and Templars.All the translations I use are from Google translate, if I get something wrong correct me please, I don't want to accidently write 'fuck you stupid whore jew' in another language.





	1. Ezio arranged marriage 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translations 
> 
> raggiante mio caro - radiant my darling 
> 
> Tu sei il mio unico, il mio sole, la mia luna, il mio tutto e non mi vedo senza di te al mio fianco. Ti amo.  
> -  
> You are my only one, my sun, my moon, my everything and I could not see myself without you by my side. I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh Ezio! Mi hai fatto tanto felice. Anche io ti amo! - Oh Ezio! You've made me so happy. I love you as well!
> 
> il mio amore - my love

Imagine being 3 years younger than Ezio and growing up with him. Since your birth your father and Giovanni arranged that you would one day be Ezio's wife, they agreed to this once they saw how Ezio was so attached and sweet to you when he first held you. Skip ahead a couple years and you being 13 and Ezio 16, Federico is teaching Ezio how to talk and be suave with women (Ezio is grateful for his brothers help but only wants to do all he's learning with you). After failing to talk to any girls he finally tells his older brother all he can think of when doing these things is you there not any of the other women. Federico just smirks and tells him "I've been trying to teach you to get women, now how about I teach you how to get THE woman."

Just imagine sitting in one of the gardens your father has, just watching the sunset. Ezio strides over and sits next to you, kissing your hand and giving you your favorite flower (which is one of the rarest flowers in Italy, for the story)  
Your heart is beating rapidly and your face feels warm.  
He is smirking and cups your cheek with one hand and pulls your waist towards him with his other, smoothing his thumb back and forth over your skin making your face red with shyness.  
"You have always been so raggiante mio caro."  
Your stunned and even more embarrassed. And giddy.  
"Grazie, Ezio." You have known him your whole life and he seems to find new ways to make your heart flutter. When any other men or boys try to flirt with you, you give sarcastic answers back and never give them the time of day, you don't want anyone else but him. Your Ezio. No other male can make you blush and be shy like him.  
He continues to hold you close, ever so slightly bringing your hand up once more to lay kisses on it and trail his kisses up your arm till he can nuzzle your cheek, his light stubble making you giggle.  
He smiles at this. A genuine smile and leans to your ear to whisper, "Tu sei il mio unico, il mio sole, la mia luna, il mio tutto e non mi vedo senza di te al mio fianco. Ti amo (Y/N)."  
You are so happy, a few tears leak out of your eyes and he wipes them away.  
"Oh Ezio! Mi hai fatto tanto felice. Anche io ti amo!"  
"May I kiss you now il mio amore?"  
You answer him with pressing your lips to his, for a little bit it is awkward trying to find out what is right, since neither of you had done it before, but eventually you both find a rytham.  
After some time you both pull apart and press your forheads together, just staring and holding each other.


	2. Shay cuddles

Imagine cuddling with Shay, him being so warm and clingy

 

https://daddy-in-need44.tumblr.com/post/167213118809


	3. Gif help

Can someone tell me how to insert gifs? Every time I try to it becomes a tiny box with an X in it. 

 

Help?


	4. Father! Ezio 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *this is set in Assassin's Creed revelations, 1511 Constantinople 
> 
> *You are Ezio's first born
> 
> *Your mother is Christina Vespucci
> 
> *you were born March 7, 1486 in Da Firenze (Ezio & Christina are 27)
> 
> *Ezio and Christina are married
> 
> *you were raised an assassin, much to Ezio's dismay, but finally letting it go seeing how much you wanted to be one, and knowing you can protect yourself
> 
> *You are Ezio’s second in command, a master assassin, his soul confidante
> 
> *Christina is killed by Vieri when you are 3, you have the scar on your lip like Ezio (also from vieri, who managed to nick your lip when killing Christina)
> 
>  
> 
> *talking about a plan of attack, you and your father are fighting about why he won't let you go on an important mission that is very risky, even for Ezio

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The pair could be seen bent over the table, moving around chess pieces on a map, strategizing the positions for their assassins. This mission is one of the most important they have ever had to deal with. Assassinating the the young prince of Australia, Noah Aitkin, a powerful leader of the australian templars. They could not just go to their land and infiltrate the palace, it is known as one of the most heavily guarded. Luckily for them the prince is here in constantinople for a secret meeting with manuel palaiologos and Prince Ahmet. Ahmet is throwing a party in Noah’s name, putting a show on for the public, fooling them. This is the time to strike and kill Noah; but we have to make it look like he took his own life, if we fail, the king of Australia will blame the emperor and cause a war with multiple countries. 

"So, what is the plan father?" 

"We plan to take the guards out silently by the rooftops,   
Then shoot the gunpowder storage causing a mass panic; that should give us a opportunity to strike." Ezio said while gliding his finger to different spots on the map

"Have you gone mad in your old age father?! That place is swarming with the best and most brutal janissaries! This isn't just any mission; If we fail, it will cause a war filled with so much blood to fill the oceans!!!"

"I know-" cutting him off and pointing to the map-

"-If you and Yusaf lead some of the other assassins over on that guard wall, with one of the den leaders over there, and the aid of some mercenaries on that roof here, you all can start knocking out the guards , covering me long enough to-"

"You are not going."

"What? Of course I am! This is an all in mission, we need everyone!!"  
"Except for you."  
"Why?!"  
"Because I said so."  
"That is not your cal-"  
"As your father and mentor I command you to stay here." He is starting to get angry   
"As your second in command and master assassin, I say I AM going."  
"I am the one in charge here and what I say goes."  
"This is unbelievable!" You throw your arms up,  
"I am more capable than any other assassins here-!"  
"No!!"  
"Why not?!?!"  
"Because-!" His voice slightly raised  
"Because what?!"  
"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO RISK LOSING YOU!!!!!!" 

He bellowed, voice cracking at the end. Shocking you still, looking at him with wide eyes,   
"..Because...because I don't want to lose you..." he whispered again softly, filled with so much raw emotion. Turning around and sitting on a chair, covering his eyes with a hand.

You are still in the same spot, stunned about what just happened. 

It was silent for what seemed like hours, both of you just thinking about what to say. Then he cut into the silence   
"When I was a young man, I was forced to watch my father and brothers be hung by a man we thought was our friend. I became wanted by the guards, forcing me to leave my home with my sister and mother. I had to leave Christina. For 2 years we lived with my uncle Mario...in that time I was training to be an assassin and get revenge on the people responsible for my family's death. 

For years I became obsessed in finding all who were involved, it was a slow process, but I eventually got revenge for them. Your mother took you out for a walk around rome, you were 3 then. I was on the rooftops looking after you both while also talking with some thieves about helping me in my cause. Vieri De' Pazzi was my target. I wasn't paying enough attention to you both, for I missed the shadow of a man stalking around and finally striking. I heard her scream for me and what I saw made my blood run cold with fear. He had grabbed her and tried to kill you both. She kept struggling, I was 5 feet away when he drove his dagger into her chest, grabbing you with his other arm. I caught her before she could hit the ground.   
He-...he taunted me, waving his knife around you. I was filled with so much rage I jumped him and hurriedly handed you to La Volpe and violently beat and murdered Vieri. I took your mother to a doctor, but she had already bled so much. She passed in my arms....she made me promise to always protect you. I know you are skilled, but with this mission, there is a huge chance we won’t succeed. We could possibly be killed.” I was not sure what to say to this. I knew my mother was killed, but I had never gotten the whole story. Whenever her name was brought up I saw the pain that would flash through his eyes and I had not tried to push it.   
I didn’t realize I was crying until my vision started to blur. Quietly I grabbed a rag and cleaned up my face, then made my way over to him.   
Sitting on the arm, leaning on the back of the chair, I rested my hand on his arm; pulling his hand away from his eyes. He looked at me, tears spilling from his eyes, and said   
“I always worry for you mia figlia, you are one of the very few people I have left..if something had ever happened to you, I….” Trailing off, I hugged him. We held each other and let out a few more tears “Non preoccuparti papà, ho imparato dai migliori. Per favore abbi fede in me. Mi è stato nominato un maestro assassino per una ragione che conosci?” He chuckled at me.  
“Ti amo, mio caro piccolo assassino.”   
“E ti amo, vecchio assassino.”  
That had made Ezio throw his head back and laugh out in the now not so quiet room. We were so caught up in laughing, That we had not noticed Yusaf standing in the doorway holding in his own laugh before he spoke   
“There is no doubt you are the daughter of Ezio Auditore De la la la.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non preoccuparti papà, ho imparato dai migliori. Per favore abbi fede in me. Mi è stato nominato un maestro assassino per una ragione che conosci?  
> ~Do not worry papa, I learned from the best. Please have faith in me. I was named a master assassin for a reason you know?
> 
> mia figlia  
> ~my daughter
> 
> Ti amo, mio caro piccolo assassino  
> ~I love you, my darling little assassin 
> 
> e ti amo, vecchio assassino  
> ~and I love you, old man assassin


End file.
